Speed Reflex
}} The Speed Reflex (スピードレフレックス) is a Japanese SLR made in the 1920s by Kuribayashi, and distributed by Saneidō and Sone Shunsuidō. Made by Kuribayashi: Lewis, p.36, , items 2028–9, Baird, pp.13 and 39–42, , p.575. (No original document has been found so far to confirm this.) Distributed by Saneidō and Sone Shunsuidō: Lewis, p.36, Baird, p.42. Advertisements by Saneidō are reproduced in this page. Description The Speed Reflex has a boxy shape, inspired by English models such as the Thornton-Pickard Ruby Reflex, the Marion Soho Reflex or the Houghton Ensign Reflex. The front standard is mounted on a rack-and-pinion device with double extension bellows, driven by a knob on the photographer's left. Double extension bellows: advertisement reproduced in Baird, p.40. The removable lensboard is attached to a plate sliding vertically in the front standard, allowing vertical movements and locked in position by a wheel. The main body has a large viewing hood, hinged to the front or to the rear, and strap lugs on both sides. There is a self-capping focal plane shutter, wound and set by a knob on the photographer's right. Self-capping: advertisement reproduced in Baird, p.40. The mirror is raised and the shutter is tripped by a lever placed on the same side. The camera has a revolving back, allowing to take vertical and horizontal pictures. Revolving back: advertisement reproduced in Baird, p.40. Evolution in the advertisements Many sources say that the Speed Reflex was introduced in 1919. Release date: Lewis, p.36, , items 2028–9, Baird, pp.13 and 39–42, , p.575. No original document has been found so far to confirm this. However an advertisement in March 1928 says that the camera was introduced three years before. Advertisement in March 1928, p.A21. Some sources try to distinguish the -size Speed Reflex and the -size Speed Reflex Junior, but this is not confirmed by the original advertisements found so far. Baird, p.41, says that the Junior has no lens cover and has the viewing hood hinged to the front. However all the original illustrations found so far show a hinged lens cover, and the distinction between front and rear-hinged viewing hoods does not seem to be related to the format. The advertisement by Saneidō in September 1925 presents the camera as the "Speed Reflex, renaming of the Junior" (ジュニオル改称スピードレフレックス). Advertisement reproduced in Baird, p.40. It is listed in both and formats; however it is unclear if the cameras advertised as size are 5.5×8cm or 6.5×9cm. In the picture, the viewing hood is hinged to the rear. The shutter is said to give 1/10 to 1/1000 speeds. The camera was supplied with three plate holders and one film pack holder. The following versions are listed: The same advertisement also mentions a Photoman Special Reflex for ¥125, about which nothing is known. In the advertisement by Saneidō in February 1927, the camera is simply called Speed Reflex. Three models are available, in (8×10.5cm), (5.5×8cm or 6.5×9cm) and (4.5×6cm) formats. The pictured camera is certainly the larger model. The lensboard is covered by a flap and a small SPEED REFLEX nameplate is attached immediately above. The following versions are listed: In the advertisement by Saneidō in March 1928, the camera is said to be a commercial success. Advertisement in March 1928, p.A21: ヨクウレルスピードレフレックス. It is said that many points were unsatisfactory when the camera was released three years before, and that they were corrected thanks to the unremitting support of the public. Advertisement in March 1928, p.A21. The same thing is repeated in an undated advertisement reproduced in Morishita, p.70 of no.22. The same three formats are offered, and the pictured camera is perhaps the middle model. The following versions are listed: In the advertisement by Saneidō in May 1929, it is said that the camera received the first prize for "excellent Japanese products" at the Tokyo Fair commemorating the Imperial Coronation, held in 1928 in the Ueno Park. Advertisement in May 1929, p.A31: 於御大礼記念東京博覧会第一位優良国産賞受領. The same sentence is found in an undated advertisement reproduced in Morishita, p.70 of no.22. Exhibition held in 1928 in the Ueno Park: see this page. Baird, p.13, mentions "the Peace Exposition held at Ueno Tokyo" from an unknown source. The same prize is mentioned in May and July 1929 advertisements placed by Minagawa Kamera-ten for the Mikuni, also attributed by Kuribayashi. Advertisements in May 1929, p.A30, and July 1929, p.A28: 東京博覧会ニ於テ最高賞優良国産賞受賞シ日本カメラ界ノ面目ヲ施セリ. This prize was certainly granted to the Kuribayashi as a whole. No other detail is given in the advertisement for the Speed Reflex, and the illustration is the same as in March 1928. The advertisement for the Speed Reflex in September 1929 does not show any company name. The stylish illustration shows some changes in the camera body. The viewing hood is now hinged to the front and has an ES logo. It seems that the small SPEED REFLEX nameplate has moved to the main body, just below the viewing hood. The range of shutter speeds is given as 1/15 to 1/10000, obviously a typo for 1/15 to 1/1000. Advertisement in May 1929, p.A31: シャッター一五分ヨリ一〇〇〇〇迄. The following versions are listed: Surviving examples The Speed Reflex is very uncommon. Baird, p.42, reports that five surviving examples were known to exist at the time he was writing his book on Kuribayashi cameras. The camera is easily identified by the SPEED REFLEX nameplate and the ES logo embossed on the viewing hood. The two better known examples are pictured in and in . , item 2028–9; , p.575. One of these is pictured in Baird, p.39. Both are reported as size (6.5×9cm). Format: , items 2028–9. The two examples have the viewing hood hinged to the front, with an ES logo embossed, and have a small SPEED REFLEX nameplate attached to the front of the main body, the same as in the September 1929 advertisement, but none has a lens cover. The two examples only differ by the lensboard attachment and by the finish. The presumably earlier example has black fittings and T, 15–1000 speeds. Speeds: , item 2028. It is missing the locking wheel for the vertical movements of the front standard. The lens is a Cooke Anastigmat 5″ f/3.9, which is perhaps not original. Lens: , item 2028. The presumably later example has chrome fittings, T, 10–1000 speeds and a Yamasaki Congo 13.5cm f/4.5 lens which is probably not original either. , item 2029. Another example, perhaps in -size, has been observed with a non removable lens board, to which the nameplate is attached at the top of the front plate. Example observed in an online auction. Its viewing hood is hinged to the front, and it reportedly has 15–1000 speeds. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisement in February 1927. No page number. * . Advertisements in March 1928 (p.A21), May 1929 (p.A31) and September 1929 (p.A30). * Pp.13 and 39–42. * P.36. * P.575. * Morishita Hajime (森下肇). "Atomu-han kamera no subete" (アトム判カメラのすべて, All of Atom-size cameras). Pp.55–70. * Items 2028–9. Category: Japanese 4.5x6 plate SLR Category: Japanese 5.5x8 SLR Category: Japanese 6.5x9 SLR Category: Japanese 8x10.5 SLR Category: Kuribayashi Category: S Category: 1919